A Trainers Story
by Vixeey
Summary: Travis is now thirteen years old and ready to begin his Pokémon journey. He and his friend Aaron begin by selecting their first ever Pokémon partner. Though unsure of what his dream is, Travis is prepared to do what he must to achieve his goal. Follow along to see how Travis grows and reaches his potentials limits.


The young boy awoke with a yawn, grabbing his arm and having a luxurious stretch. As he blinked his eyes open, he turned his head slightly to see his clock. It read 9:00 am. He let out a sigh of relief seeing he was early. The boy ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair which was shagged and messy from sleep.

He pushed off his covers slowly and picked himself out of bed. A loud stomping from the stairs made him turn his head to the door. "Morning bud," The boy said drowsily as a large orange canine pushed the door open. It let out a bark and made its way over to him before jumping up and putting its paws on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I love you too, Arcanine." The boy laughed. A woman's voice from downstairs interrupted his thoughts. "Travis! Once you're dressed, come on down for breakfast." Arcanine dropped to all fours before thumping out of the room and down the stairs.

Travis grabbed the last touch of his outfit, his deep green sweatshirt. Throwing it over his black t-shirt, he looked out the window. A few Pidgey flew over the trees outside his town, and a group of young kids played ball with a Lillipup. Travis stepped down the stairs calmly, still adjusting his sweatshirt.

The boy had fixed his hair, sideswept to the right. Arcanine was laying on the floor by his mothers feet,

already enjoying his breakfast. As Travis sat down his mother turned around the tablet she had been looking at.

His father had left a long text message.

 _Hey, kiddo._

 _Heard you're getting your first Pokémon today._

 _I know that as soon as you read that you said_

 _Arcanine was your first Pokémon, but he's not_

 _officially your first because you don't own his_

 _Pokéball. It seems like it was only yesterday_

 _that you and I evolved Arcanine together with_

 _that Fire Stone. I still owe the Professor another_

 _one, but that can wait. Anyway, I'm so proud of_

 _you. Going off on an adventure by yourself, just_

 _like I did. Keep out of trouble and don't get involved with things that don't involve you. Love ya kiddo._

 _-Dad_

As Travis powered off the laptop, his mother and him began eating with light small talk. She asked what Pokémon he was hoping to catch and why. The normal questions for a new trainer. "I'm meeting up with Aaron and one of our other friends later. We're traveling together." He said as he put his dish in the sink.

Travis' mother gave him a big hug and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be waiting for you. You'll always have a place to stay when your nearby." Travis grinned sheepishly. "I love you, mom." His Fire-type friend looked up at him, tongue lolling. "I love you too, Arcanine." Travis gave him a rub on his head before grabbing his backpack and moving out the door.

As it closed, Travis felt his mothers gaze on him. He turned back and smiled before the door shut. Now it was finally time. He began walking at a steady pace before picking up speed. He wanted to be the first one there to make a good first impression with the Professor.

It took about twenty minutes on foot to arrive at the Professors lab. As Travis walked in, he saw machines he had never known to exist. Scientists doing data collection and Pokémon expiriments. He was intrigued, by the Pokémon and the machines.

When Travis looked up, a woman with a lab coat was smiling and he began to approach. When he was in within good talking distance, she began. "My name is Professor Juniper, and welcome to the world of Pokémon. I presume you're Travis?" Travis nodded, awed by her confidence.

"Wonderful. Your comrade Aaron is waiting for us. Your other companion was the first one here." The Professor smiled warmly as they padded into another room. Travis' best friend, Aaron, was sitting on a chair next to the table that held the Pokéballs. "It's about time, Travis!" His friend laughed.

Professor Juniper let out a soft chuckle. "You both must know eachother from awhile back. That's good." She made her way over to the Pokéballs as Aaron joined Travis behind her. Professor Juniper grasped the two Pokéballs from off the table, and let them off one by one.

She then handed each of the boys a device called the Pokédex, and told them to scan the Pokémon.

"Oshawatt, the Sea Otter Pokémon. When in battle, it fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing."

"Treeko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treeko have small hooks on the bottom of their feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail."

Aaron looked at Travis. "I like Treeko. It's definitely the one I want." Travis looked at the Oshawatt. "I want Oshawatt." Professor Juniper smiled. "Glad that's settled. Before you go out, take these." The Professor gave them both five Pokéballs and five potions.

"You already know what they do, so I won't bother explaining. But this," She put something on both of their wrists. "Is a holocaster. I'll keep in touch with you through it, and you'll get all the latest news. Now, go on. The Striaton Gym is in Striaton City. You should start there."

Aaron let out an excited grunt before running outside with Treeko beside him. Travis stayed back, bowing to Professor Juniper in appreciation. "No need for that," she laughed. "Go on, your friend is waiting."


End file.
